The Unwelcome Kiss, AU
by PardoxPixie
Summary: Anybody else want more fight from Edward and/or Charlie after Jacob kissed an unwilling Bella? He crossed a line, here are more appropriate reactions for chapter 15: Wager, Eclipse, the forced kiss
1. INTRO

Author's NOTE:

Welcome to _The Unwelcome Kiss, Au_. I hated the way Charlie reacted to Jacob kissing his unwilling daughter. HATED it. In Eclipse I first wanted to punch Edward for being so overprotective, jealous, and controlling. Then Jacob for whatever he was thinking to torture Edward. Jacob for pushing himself on Bella. And Overall, just plain Jacob. But I wanted to punch Charlie when he was all happy that a guy forced his daughter to kiss him.

So I re-wrote that scene here. The first chapter is mostly from the book, with slight devations further on. Next chapter it will vary greatly. Like I said, I wanted to punch Jacob.

Enjoy: The Unwelcome Kiss, AU

~Mo

10/16/09


	2. Chapter 1: He Kissed Me!

**Author's Note: **I hated the way Charlie responds to Jacob kissing Bella in Eclipse. So I've written my own version. It's an ALTERNATE of Chapter 15: Wager. Be advised, I've been stuck on how to fix something I messed up. It is my intention to work on the story soon. I recently did an overhaul of chapter 1. I may end up redoing the second part as that is where my problem is. For more information, see my profile under My stories.

Chapter 2 will be the most changed this is just for starters. I hope to begin work on it soon. I have to rethink something.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: He Kissed Me!  
**

I had been dreading the day that Jacob might someday bring this back up. I had known when we first began to spend time together, as he fixed the motorcycles, that he had a crush on me. But I had been in no shape at the time to stop seeing him and put an end to his crush and our friendship. Most of my other friendships were in complete disarray. It took two people to have a friendship and I had not been a whole person while Edward was gone. I had been dead inside during those six months. Even after Jacob had begun to put some life back into me again I was still not complete; only after Edward returned did I become a whole person again.

Even skipping that fact, that I didn't stop this when I should have, I have only ever viewed Jacob as I viewed Emmett, a big (not necessarily older) brother. I love Jake, but _only_ as a brother. And I hated that he did not trust or accept my judgment in who I loved.

I doubted that he truly was in love with me. I knew he cared, but I think it was more crush than "true love". My choice was made; I was completely and irrevocably in love with Edward. I had been since the day I met him. Edward loved me as much as I loved him. And yet I knew if I told him I loved someone else he would let me go (while keeping an eye on me from the shadows to keep me safe). As I would let him go if the situation were reversed. That was a mark of true love: the happiness of the one you love is more important than anything else- except sometimes their safety.

Jacob knew of my choice and yet he refused to let me go. His was a selfish, possessive kind of love. If he keeps this up I may quit coming here. I didn't like how he spoke of my Edward. It hurt me to hurt Jake by not returning his "love". Despite my opinions of his love for me, I knew he felt it was real and it caused him real pain when I chose Edward over him. But I had warned him from the very beginning, I will only ever love Edward. Even if Edward had never returned I _still_ would not have been able to love _anyone_ else. Had I ever begun to love someone again, not that I would've, but for arguments sake if ever I had, I probably would have hated myself; and then I would have _truly_ broken my promise to Edward. I would have jumped off another cliff with a very different purpose than I did before.

More importantly, I could not fall in love with anyone else at the time because I was still in love with Edward. The pain I was in had nothing to do with it; I was simply still in love. My heart could not be given to another because I had already given it to Edward and he had taken it with him when he left. All that I had left at the time were tiny fragments, and each piece was filled to the brim with love for Edward. He was my heart and soul. How can you get over losing that? You can't, just as you can't stop loving just because he is no longer here. A fact no one ever seemed to be able to grasp, let alone fathom.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he held my chin in a grip I couldn't break away from. "Don't forget that you have options" Jacob said to me.

I was angry that he just couldn't get it. I just wanted a friend, and he refused to be my _friend_. "I don't _want_ options!" I told him, while attempting to break free of his grasp- unsuccessfully. "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone."

"All the more reason to fight– fight harder now, while I can," he said, his voice and face filled with a determination I didn't like. Suddenly, as if I were Alice, I knew what would happen next.

"Nn-" I tried to object, but he didn't give me the chance. He roughly crushed his lips to mine, preventing my protest. That alone was enough to piss me off. He kissed me angrily, roughly, one hand gripping my chin and the other roughly grabbing the back of my neck, forcefully pulling me to him and making escape impossible for me. I tried with all my strength to push him away- but his supernatural abilities made it impossible for me to affect him; I'm not sure if he even noticed my efforts.

I wished desperately for my Edward. He'd never let himself be so lost in anything that he failed to notice my reaction. And he would be able to get this slobbering _dog_ _**off**__ of me_! So would any of the Cullens, but they could not come on to this land. I was on my own.

I grabbed Jacob's face and tried again to push him away from me. Again my strength or lack thereof, was no match for the werewolf's but this time he seemed to notice because he became more agitated and more forceful. He used his strong lips, which felt uncomfortably hot on mine, to force my own lips open and I could feel his superhot breath in my mouth. I could almost feel his tongue in my mouth; he brought it to the front of his mouth, and licked my lips with it.

Acting on instinct, I let my hands drop to my side, and shut down. I stopped fighting him, though I loathed the fact that he was touching me at all now. I just waited for him to stop.

It worked. His anger seemed to evaporate, and he pulled back to look at me. He pressed his lips against mine again in "peck kisses" three times before he finally let go. I remained as still as a vampire while I waited for him to release me.

"Are you done now?" I asked in a hard voice. I had almost begun to worry that he would not stop. From now on, if I ever saw him again it'd be in neutral territory where my family of vampires could come protect or rescue me if needed. Though I may never see him again after this stunt and if I did it would not be for a long time.

"Yes," he sighed. He started to _smile_, closing his eyes.

I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward, punching him straight in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my small body. There was a crunching sound.

"OW! _**OW!**_" I screamed, franticly hopping up and down in agony.

"Are you all right?" the jerk had the gall to ask me.

"No, dammit!_ You broke my hand!"_

"Bella, _you_ broke your hand. Now quit dancing around and let me look at it."

"NO! Don't you DARE touch me! I'm going home right now!" I screamed. After what he did, he had the guts to act as if things were the same between us? Did he seriously believe that one kiss from him and I'd suddenly drop my beloved Edward and run off with _him?_ He had to be the most arrogant man on earth. Definitely the most arrogant "man" I'd ever met!

"I'll get my car."

"No, thanks," I hissed, "I'd rather walk!" I turned toward the road. Maybe Edward had kept close because I forgot his phone. It was just the kind of thing he'd do. Either way, once I was off wolf land Alice would be able to see me and one of my vampires would race down to get me.

"Just let me drive you home," Jacob insisted. Unbelievably, he had the nerve to wrap his filthy arm around my waist. Yuck. I wanted him off me. But I was not physically strong enough to fight him off now. Better to play along, the sooner I got home, the sooner Edward could come save me from this mutt.

"FINE!" I growled, very vampire-ish, "_Do!_ I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your filthy neck, you pushy, obnoxious, arrogant, MUTT!"

I got in the passenger side of his car, keeping my glare on him at all times. I was furious that when he got in the drives seat, he was whistling. I hoped Edward would give him at least one punch for me to enjoy. Despite my fury at his actions and my glare, Jacob remained upbeat for most of the drive. He was so arrogant. I was not so childish as to give him the silent treatment, but I was getting even more furious and frustrated with our conversation. He twisted everything I said into it proving that I really loved him. Moronic, arrogant, mutt! The only thing that put a damper on his mood was when he realized that when I said home, I meant the Cullen's house.

Impossibly, he did not simply drop me off once we arrived at Charlie's house. No, he insisted on coming inside, ignoring my orders to go away. Well, I decided, maybe this will put a damper on Charlie's desire for me to fall for Jacob. After all, the mutt refuses to abide by my wishes. He forced me to kiss him, surely _that_ will make him less perfect in Charlie's eyes.

I ignored Jacob, as I knew I did not have the force to throw him out, and he was now _very_ unwelcome, in my eyes.

"Hey, kids," Charlie greeted both of us warmly. "Nice to see _you_ here, Jake." I did not like the emphasis he put on the "you". And so I briefly turned my glare on him.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob answered casually, as if he had not just practically assaulted the man's daughter.

I walked straight to the kitchen- I needed ice and Edward though not necessarily in that order. "What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered.

"She thinks she broke her hand," Jacob replied. I went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes for a cold pack for my hand.

"What happened, Bells?" my dad asked, concerned. He was not as used to having to deal with my ability to find danger or injury wherever I go because while living with him Edward usually protected me from just about everything, even myself.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I have to make a quick phone call first," I called back to him. I didn't know how far Edward was from here, so the sooner I called him the better. I didn't want to wait a second longer than necessary to see him. I could hear Charlie and Jacob talking about something or another, Charlie was still slightly worried, Jacob was still acting as if nothing was wrong. He was about to discover how mistaken he was. I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number, praying that he was close by.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was anxiously waiting for Bella to call after she had gone to La Push, the Quileute reservation, worse werewolf territory where I was forbidden by treaty to step foot onto. I didn't like her spending too much time with the mutt, _Jacob_, it was true. I was worried that she might have stronger feelings than friendship for him. But the whole situation was worse because she was in a place I could not go. If she needed me, for any reason, I was beyond her reach until she made it back over the border. That beyond all else is what made me so very nervous while my love, my _life_, was visiting her werewolf friend- but I had _promised_ to stop trying to prevent her from visiting La Push.

I was very relieved when my phone finally went off. It wasn't even supposed to be with me today, but Bella had unfortunately forgotten it. I wish she could see that my buying her one was as much for my piece of my as for her benefit. "Bella? You left the phone…I'm sorry. Did Jacob drive you home?" I hated every second we were apart and thus wished I had been able to pick her up at the border; I could have seen her that much sooner.

"Yes. Will you come and get me, please?" She sounded upset, and tense. Normally after visiting the mutt she was relaxed, but not today. I wondered what had happened. I knew Jacob had planned to confess his love for my Bella today, which had made me even more anxious while Bella was with him. I was a monster and I failed to see why she loved me at all, and I was _**still**__- after all this time-_ waiting for her to realize it and find someone better. I hoped it would not be the mutt because then I would not even be able to watch her from the shadows, but given her "danger magnet" tendencies it was the most likely possibility.

"I'm on my way. What's wrong?" I asked her. I was actually only two minutes or less from her house.

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken," Bella replied. Bella was a magnet for accidents of all kinds. She frequently tripped over flat surfaces, and attracted all dangerous "mythical" beings to her. But only when another vampire had_ targeted _her had she ever been harmed while I was with her. I was not pleased that the mutt had allowed her to be significantly injured while he had been entrusted with her care.

"What happened?"

"I punched Jacob," she said. That was surprising. Bella was a very kind and selfless soul. She forgave easily and never held a grudge. _Look at how quickly she took me back_, I thought. Though I could not deny the desire to punch the mongrel had often come over me- and the idea of Bella hitting him…Especially considering what the dog had planned to tell her. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"What? You did? Why did you punch Jake?" I heard Charlie ask in the background.

"In a minute dad," Bella told him.

I ignored Charlie, too. "Good," I said, thoroughly pleased at the picture now in my mind. "Though I'm sorry you hurt your hand." I didn't care how pleasing the thought of her actions were, I _never_ wanted her harmed in any way. If she had seriously tried to hit me I would have caught her arm before it made contact so that she would not injure herself. _The mutt should have been able to do __**that!**__ How dare he allow her to be injured!_

Bella laughed. "I wish I'd hurt _him._ I didn't do any damage at all." She sounded like she was whining. Also something Bella never did.

"I can fix that," I offered, only half-joking. The possibility of getting to punch the mutt was extremely appealing. The dog was so arrogant, so annoying. He never realized the harm he could cause my Bella if he lost control; which made Jacob even more positive that he was better for her than I was. And his constant mental pictures of him with MY Bella were enough to make me want to take his arm off. Which I'm fairly certain he does on purpose, just to aggravate me.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bella said in a sly voice, startling me.

_What?_ This was staring to scare me. My beloved Bella had never let me even say I disliked him in front of her. Now she was trying to harm him, and when that failed she was practically begging me to do it for her? She normally would be upset if I even considered slapping him when he so rightly deserved it. He must have crossed a line for her to be like this. It pained me to think of what that line might be. This was not her Tiger-Kitten anger I had found so adorably amusing when she had mentioned her "plan" to run Tyler Crowley over to make him "stop feeling guilty for almost running her over" in an attempt to make him stop asking her out on dates because of- she incorrectly believed- the guilt he felt for nearly killing her in the school parking lot. No, this was not my tiger-kitten. This was the true anger she so rarely displayed and that you took **very** seriously if you had any sense. The kind that made you feel that she truly_** was**_ dangerous. This was the Tiger-Bella.

I dreaded to think what the mutt had done to make her that angry. I wondered if it was solely because of the kid's planned confession of love. But that didn't seem to fit. Bella was extremely perceptive; she picked up the subtlest clues. Therefore, she _must_ have known already that Jacob had a crush on her. That he was maybe even in love with her. She knew this day was coming. So what more had happened? I decided to wait until I arrived to find the answers, knowing that looking at Bella's lovely face could calm my temper.

* * *

If you think MissMoJo owns any part of the _Twilight_ Universe you should read my own stuff. But that's non fiction, not yet published!

Review. please.


	3. AN Story Status

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 11/13/12**

I hereby apologize to everyone who was hoping that one of my stories was getting a much needed update. I decided after so long without a word that a final author's note was needed. I am sorry, but depression, moving, and other things have gotten in the way of any writing I might have done. Some of some stories simply fizzled out without a goal and I had nowhere to go; others I simply lost the energy to work on them. So this note is to let you know if your story is ever gonna get worked on again.

The good news is that a recent change in location and housemates has done wonders for me in this area at least. Unfortunately, for me, it also meant the semester off, and I have finally run out of things to read in fan fiction. I could and have found something new, but for a few days I ran out of patience in finding something, and decided to write.

A new writing project has got me writing again. This gives new hope to all my incomplete stories. Some more than others.

So Here's where I stand on all my stories:

**A Vampire Beginning:**

I am sorry if you've been reading this. When I started I had a specific scene I wanted to write and decided to start at the beginning instead. The desire to write that one scene kept me motivated for a while, and afterward I had a few good ideas still in my head. But after I typed them up, I ran out. I'm just not sure how to end it gracefully. So there you have it. I will try and come up with some way of transitioning it to end.

* * *

**GoodBye Bella: **This story was merely a One-shot and is complete, be happy.

* * *

**Heart-to-Heart:**

This idea has kinda fizzled out. At the time it was a great idea that popped into my head, as I've loved reading all the scattered scenes in all the re-writes I've read, but I just can't get motivated. Sorry.

* * *

**I Never Promised You A Rose Garden:**

This is my New Doctor Who project that I am so excited about. I've been working hard on it. I am so busy that I had to break up chapter 1 because I was afraid chapter 2 would bee too short in comparison. The now chapter 3 is half way done, and about the length of the first and second chapter! I'm not bothering to break it up- Too hard to rename it!

* * *

**Kenobi's Certain Point Of View: **This was meant to be a simple one-shot Star Wars fic. It is complete.

* * *

**Letters From Hogwarts:**

I probably should delete this story. It's not very good and not my best work. Someday I may go back and try again, but I have no plans to do so right now. Consider it done.

* * *

**Life After the Epilogue: **This one is embarrassing. But the things I mention relate to my other Potter story, which is the only reason I don't delete it.

* * *

**Potter's Daughters and the Time Vortex:**

No, not a Doctor Who cross over. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it has been a long time since you've gotten an update, and it will be a while longer till I work on it again. No new movies or books to encourage me. Maybe my new wand will. But I remember what I want to do with this. The only question is if I should go back and do it better. Someday I'll get back to this. For now, however, it is on hold.

* * *

**Regrets:**

Another story I have not touched in a long time. However, do not fret. I do remember what I want to do with this. Someday I will sit down and work on this again. Seeing Breaking Dawn 2 should get my thirst for Twilight going. That is your best hope.

* * *

**The Unwelcome Kiss, AU:**

I wrote this cause I can't stand the cocky mutt. Not that B and E didn't tick me off in that book too, but the mutt most of all. And Charlie. Bella should have punched him, too! But I had trouble writing it. If I ever fix it, I'll put it up.

* * *

**They Always Survive:**

My first Doctor Who Story that I began after seeing Amy's reaction to Daleks getting away in "Victory of the Daleks" and attempting to comfort the Doctor. She bugged me and I wanted to write about it. But as always I decided to make it bigger and started back at the beginning. Although motivated to write this story I was incapable of writing much at the time I began this story and never got past the first chapter. I am ADD and have been off my meds for months due to moving I haven't found a new doctor! Anyway, that has been fixed, but my attention is on my other story at the moment.

When I come to the episodes that involve Daleks I will try to also write in this one at the same time. So expect updates soon, but slowly.


End file.
